bounty_hunter_black_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RedMouse/Getting started(well..)
Hey guys, just wanted to share a bit of my pvpmanual that focus on general economy and getting a good start to the game. Theres not much on farming bosses here, more about working the 'secret store' early on in the game. Hope it helps! Itemquality/Upgrades: There are 5 qualities of equipment. From worst to best - grey/white(normal), green(uncommon), blue(rare), purple(unique) and orange(legendary). Items can be purchased from merchants, rewarded from quests, found in chests, found when killing monsters and given as a prize for completing waves of monsters in the arena. Items can be upgraded in a machine near the towns merchants. Green, blue and purple can be upgraded 6 times(6 lvls), while grey and orange can be upgraded indefinetly(to your max lvl), the fact that orange items can be upgraded indefinetly is very handy, the why of it, will be explained in the economy section. Its a common misconception that orange equipment is either hard to come by, or requires large ammount of mithrils to get, this is not the case, to get the RIGHT orange items requires alot of patience and luck. Most will know the 'secret store', but for those that doesnt; theres a icon called 'secret store' visible in the lower right corner at every merchant in the game, that runs on a timer ticking down and resetting roughly every 20 minutes, or resetable if you spend mithrils(1 - 25 depending on how close it is to reset). This part of the store will offer only blue, purple and orange items for sale, either for gold or mithrils. Theres not always orange items in it, but mostly, maybe 80-90% of the resets, or better, some for gold others for mithril(except orange chips which can only be purchased for mithril, though sometimes with a discount, 5-10%). The quality of orange items, depends, like all other items, on the mods on it. Some are worth buying(even with your hardearned mithrils), others are not. Prices of items, regardless of quality, scales with levels, making them MUCH cheaper at lvl 1, than at level 25. A lvl 1 orange will cost you less than 2000 gold or 120ish mithrils, while a lvl 25 orange will cost around 550.000 gold or 1000+ Mithrils. Your income, however, doesnt scale as steeply as prices, so buying orange items at lvl one makes alot of sense, but ofcourse you will have to upgrade them as you level, and that will cost you quite a bit, since the more times an item has to be upgraded, the more expensive the individual upgrades will be. This is the reason why you want to take the time to get the right items, and not just buy the first orange you see, only to find out it werent that good after you have spent millions upgrading it. As i mentioned earlier, your potential income is highest compared to lvl and prices early in the game. Orange items costs less than 2000 at lvl one, and you start the game with 3000 gold. The first quest will ad another 900 without you hitting lvl 2 and then you can afford 2 orange items. Because you dont get experience from doing pvp matches, and a 1 on 1 win will get you 500gold(you get no money if the other player disconnects and you win by default - dont DC guys...)you can very quickly afford all the goldpurchased orange items you want, to begin with, thats a good main weapon, armor/nanoshield and grenade, all of which you can afford after doing just 1 quest(starter chip) and 4 wins in pvp(1on1 or you cant be sure to get max gold). If you do a few more PvP matches you can get a desent secondary weapon aswell. If you decide to do alot of pvp at lvl 1(and I highly recommend you do), getting some fast oranges to get a good start is advisable, so ignore my preaching quality, and just get some, because every match you win will bag you 500 gold, so they will stack fast while you wait for secret store to reset. Make sure you allways have 2-4000 gold in your purse tho, cause seeing that orange armor or assaultrifle of your dreams in the store and not having the cash for it is just a pain in the a**, so save yourself the aggravation(personally i allways hold back 8000gold at lvl 1, just to be absolutely sure..). If you do enough matches you will see your cashsupply rise quickly, and before long you can afford to open another chipslot or weaponsslot(15000 each),you can buy some ammo exstensions or even green or blue chips(15 and 50.000 gold). Eventually you will loose your patience with, or interest in lowlvl PvP and want to move on w the game. To keep your equipment effecient you will have to upgrade it as you level up, and upgrading it all will cost you alot of cash. You may have had some gold set aside which you can spend on doing this, personally i prefere to stop questing now and then and pvp some more till ive got enough cash to upgrade my favorite gear some more. This continues untill lvl 15 where you can unlock the quest to kill 'big shell' at the end of act 2 giving you access to act 3 and the farfabled moneymachine, Arena 3. Arena 3: To make the most of this place, from lvl 15 and up, you will need a weapon and grenade with melee damage % on them. I recommend a minimum of 350%, which is fairly easy to get for all classes, and a breaze for the soldier. If you have the cash at lvl 1 and see a weapon with 200%+(Fury mod)or grenade with 159%+(Barbarous mods), just pick it up and leave it in your bags for this. Your armor should be max, or atleast lvl 15, because some of the mobs you will have to kill hits like a train. The map: its a hard one to explain, i suggest you go there at the lowest difficulty and check it out, however, its roughly a square with 4 elevated platforms in the center and a ramp in two of its sides. In the middle of each ramp is a platform with a very handy glitch that means you can get to moderate safety below the platform, where you can shoot and stab the waves of monsters into submission without them hitting/shooting you. The easier way to get the hang of this, is to get a player whos allready familiar with the glitch, to show you how it works. If you cant do that, go up the ramp, on the center of the platform you approach its edge slowly, when you stand very close to it, move forward till you drop down and immediately move backwards. Do it right and you will stand in safety behind the now transparent wall, from where you can shoot and stab out, while the bad guys only can shoot at you from certain angles. Strafe left or right till you stand close to one of the sidewalls, but not too close, monsters with melee attack can still strike through the wall. They come in groups of 4, and every time one dies it will be replaced by another untill the wave ends. From wave 2 or 3 till wave 35, the last 1 - 4 monsters will be elites, who has more life and does more damage than their weaker "normal" models. These also drops more gold. When a wave is done a counter ticks down from 10, when it hits 0 next wave starts. Use these 10 seconds to pick up the gold and ammo dropped by monsters and run up the ramp, to its edge and down, to get to safety from next wave. When you reach wave 36 the last 20 monsters will be elite melees and this is where the money really start rolling in. Its far from impossible to make 500k - 1mill(or more)a day farming arena 3, and you will need them all to upgrade the orange items if you bought them at lvl 1. If the later waves are a bit too hard or timeconsuming for your liking, you can do the limited ones from lvl 19-28. Which will make you 3-4k xp, 42000k gold(+looted, about 10-20k gold) and 13 crystals + the chance of an item(green - orange) per run. To get crystals you must do the arena runs online(and risk DC). Doing the runs with a group may be more fun, and you will get more xp, gold and crystals in rewards, but it will probably take longer because of the monsters increased difficulty, in my experience you will gain more by doing it on your own. Having a good RPG will aid you, ive bought unlimited rpg ammo just for this. You recieve 20% of your total ammunition at the start of each new wave, and alot will drop from your kills. Monsters in arena will NOT drop items, so this is not the way to farm equipment, but money to buy it. Farming gold: After you have reached lvl 15, Arena 3 is also the best way to farm gold. Until such time as you can manage wave 19 - 28 on your own, you will either be doing it in pvp, if you dont want to lvl, or if you dont mind the xp, you can try joining higher lvl players doing arena 3, if they dont mind you leeching on their games. I suggest you ask politely first, and keep yourself alive while in there - dont expect them to revive you if you die a Place where theyll have to jeopardize their own a** to save yours, and dont throw a hissyfit if they wont help you, remember what i said about monsters getting harder the more players are in the game. Earning and spending mithrils: As far as I know, there are 4 ways of aquiring them. Buying them for money, logging in to 1 pvp or online game daily, doing arena waves in an online room and getting the sponsored ones from login screen/watching sponsored movies on "green screen" ingame. In the hints displayed by either talking to NPCs or logging in to online rooms, you sometimes see a message telling you that you make mithrils when you increase your pvprank - this is not true, atleast ive never made any that way. Buying mithrils. This is highly controversial, and people either does it, wants to do it, but cant, or are violently opposed to the notion. Im not gonna argue wether its good or bad here. Daily login. You get a reward for logging into pvp or online games daily, starting at 5 mithrils, then 10, 15, 20, 30 and 50 after which it starts at 5 again(numbers may be inacurate). Not much at lvl 25 where items costs more than 1000 crystals, but quite good at lvl 1 where its just over 100. Doing arena waves online. When you go to the teleport in town you will be given options on where to travel, some of these are called arenas. In these you can choose to fight a limited ammount of waves at preset lvls or a survivalmode where monsters starts at lvl 1 and and keep comming till you die or stop playing and disconnect. When monsters reach a certain lvl you begin earning mithrils, im not entirely sure when, but believe its somewhere between wave 10 and 15. Making mithrils this way can be a slow process, but you can make hundreds of them every day, if you invest the time in it. Spending your mithrils. Regardless of you buying or grinding your mithrils, they will be hard earned and in all likelyhood a limited resource. Therefor they should be spent cautiously! Decide in advance what you want to spend them on, and stick to that plan. You can buy additional chip/weapon slots, bag size, more skillpoints, equipment, resets of secret shop, instant ressurection, vanity items, gamble them on "wheel of fortune" and buy vanity outfits in the character selection screen. I highly recommend that you primarily spend your mithrils on things that improves your strength first and formost, that means skills, chip/weaponslots and equipment. Resets in secret shop is very tempting, but it will reset automaticly, so with a little patience you can save some mithrils there. Instant ressurection, quickly increase in cost the more often you do it in the same match, 2, 4, 8, 16 etc. I do it now and then, but only when i believe i can save an otherwise lost match by doing it. Vanity items. Well thats up to you. Its allways nice to stand out in a crowd, but pretty silly if you do so by sacrificing effeciency and power. Bagslots are nice if you like farming monsters for items, but in pvp they only needs to hold your backup equipment and some healthpacks. You do get the first increase for less than 100 mithrils, so its not too expensive. Wheel of fortune. DONT waste a single mithril on this. I have wasted some, many actually, back when i was "green" and slightly, *COUGH*, naive. At lvl one a single roll of the dice only costs you 15 mithrils, and by the looks of it you can win orange items with cool unique looks. Id rather not reveal the extent of my stupidity, so i wont tell you how many rolls i did, but it never hit an orange item. This will make you piss away all your mithrils if you, like me, like a little gambling now and then. But like all games of its kind, its not meant to be beaten, only to steal your money - DO NOT ROLL ON THE MITHRIL WHEEL!!!! To sum it up: - Buying mithrils is the fastest and most easy way to get a ton of them(but some people wont like you for doing it) - Join one online game per day to get some free mithrils. - Do some arena waves online to earn mithrils. - Spend your mithrils with care and after seriously considering where they will benefit you the most. - DONT USE THEM ON WHEEL OF FORTUNE - DONT! DO NOT DO IT!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts